AmourParticulier
by Nessie-Rosalie
Summary: Ma fanfiction parle de Lena qui arrive dans un nouveau lycée a National City, et qui rencontre Kara, et bien d’autre personnes.


_Premier jour au lycée_

**Salut, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je vais vous infligez mdr essayez d'être indulgent(e)s avec moi...**

**Je vais écrire une fanfiction sur Supercorp (Kara x Lena), ma fanfiction n'est pas une suite à la série.**

**L'histoire va se passer au Lycée, comme le dit si bien le titre, mais bon.**

**La fanfiction sera basé sur Lena, et pas sur Kara comme dans la série.**

**Lena aura certaine ****abtitudes qu'elle n'a pas dans la série.**

**Bref j'arrête de parlé, et je vous laisse avec l'histoire.**

Lena venait d'arrivé à National City avec son frère Lex, et sa mère Lillian Luthor.

Demain sera le premier jour de lycée pour Lena et Lex.

Lillian:

Lex, Lena, demain est votre premier jour dans votre nouveau lycée, c'est la cinquième fois que vous changez d'établissement.

Cette fois, vous devez faire attention à vos pouvoirs, Lex je sais que toi tu contrôle t'ai pouvoirs, mais toi Lena, tu ne l'ai contrôle pas correctement.

Lena:

Maman, je ne suis plus si jeune !

Je sais contrôlé mes pouvoirs !

Lex:

Ah bon ?

C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai vus hier, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu perdais le contrôle, en brulent la plante de maman...

Lillian:

Alors c'était toi Lena !

Lena:

Oui mais j'étais pas très concentré...

Lillian:

Et bien quand tu serais au Lycée, il faut que tu ai une total concentration, et métrise de t' pouvoirs.

Bon il est tard, allez vous reposé.

Je vous réveille à 7h30 ?

Lex et Lena:

Oui.

Bon à demain.

_Lena et Lex vont se laver les dents, et mettre leur pyjama, et partent dormir._

**Le lendemain à 7h20.**

_Lena est déjà réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes._

_Elle regarde l'heure à chaque minute._

**_Dans la tête de Lena:_**

_J'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être 7h30..._

**_Dans la tête de Lex:_**

_Tu sais que je t'entends petite soeur..._

**_Lena:_**

_Tu viole mes pensés Lex..._

**_Lex:_**

_Je viole t'es pensés hein ?_

_Et toi quand je t'avais demandé de sortir de la maison, pour que je puisse être tranquille avec ma copine, tu étais allé sur le toit, et tu écoute tout ce qu'on disait !_

_Donc toi aussi tu avais violer mes pensés !_

_Donc franchement t'as rien à dire._

On est quitte.

**_Lillian:_**

_Lena, Lex debout..._

_Vous êtes déjà réveillé..._

**Lex:**

Lena flippe pour son premier jour.

**Lillian:**

_Vient s'assoir prêt de Lena, la prend dans ses bras._

Lena tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu vas réussir à te contrôlé, je te fais confiance.

Et si tu n'y arrive pas Lex sera là pour arranger les choses, et inversement, car Lex peut savoir se contrôlé, mais lui aussi peut perdre le contrôle.

**Lena:**

Merci maman.

**Lillian:**

Bon aller vous préparez, et venez prendre le petit déjeuné.

Vous préférez prendre le bus ou je vous conduit en voiture ?

Lex et Lena:

En voiture !

**Lillian:**

D'accord, bon dépêchez vous !

_Lena et Lex se prépare rapidement, prennent leur petit déjeuné, et leur mère les amène au Lycée._

Ils sortent de la voiture, et regarde leur mère s'éloigné.

**Lena:**

Lex, et si je perd le contrôle ?

Tu sera là pour m'aider pas vrai ?

**Lex:**

_Prend Lena dans ses bras _

Oui ne t'inquiète pas Lena, je serais là.

_Les deux avance dans les couloirs du lycée, sous le regarde des autres élèves._

_Ils arrivent devant leur casier, par chance ils sont juste l'un à côté de l'autre._

_Ils regarde tout les deux leur emploi du temp, et les compare._

_Ils n'ont aucun cours en commun._

**Lex:**

Bon bah tu va devoir te débrouiller seule pour les cours, essaye de te trouvé des amies, elles pourrons t'aider.

**Lena:**

D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

A plus Lex.

**Lex:**

A plus

_Il lui fait un signe de la main._

**_Point de vu de Lena:_**

_Elle marche vers son premier cours, et arrive devant la porte._

_Elle se racle la gorge._

_Respire Lena, ça va aller._

_Elle prend son courage à demain, et rentre dans la salle._

**_Le professeur:_**

_Cher élèves, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève._

_Comment t'appelle tu ?_

**_Lena:_**

_Lena..._

**_Professeur:_**

_Lena comment ?_

**_Lena:_**

_Lena Luthor..._

**_Professeur:_**

_Bienvenu Lena Luthor !_

_Passe son bras sur les épaules de Lena, et la serre contre lui._

J'espère que vous l'acceuillerez avec tout le respect possible, et la gentillesse !

Allé va t'assoir ou tu veux Lena !

**Lena:**

_Regarde chacune des places libres, regarde les visages de chacun de ses futures camarades._

_Une fille blonde au yeux bleu, l'invite à s'assoir à côté d'elle._

_Lena accepte l'invitation et se place à sa droite._

**_Inconnue:_**

_Salut, moi c'est Kara, bienvue à toi Lena._

**_Lena:_**

_Merci Kara._

_Sors ses affaire et écoute le cours de science_.

**Kara:**

Tu aime la science mystérieuse Lena ?

**Lena:**

Oui, j'aime beaucoup la science !

C'est quelque chose qui me passionne.

**Kara:**

C'est génial !

Après les cours, tu voudras venir mangé avec mes amis et moi ?

**Lena:**

Hum... oui pourquoi pas...

**Kara:**

GÉNIAL !

**Professeur:**

Mademoiselle Danvers, voulez-vous partagé votre enthousiasme pour le cours avec vos camarades ?

**Kara:**

Non monsieur ça va aller, je vais pas faire votre travail à votre place.

**Les élèves:**

_Ricane_

**_Professeur:_**

_Bon taisez-vous ! _

_A l'avenir essayez d'être plus concentré dans les cours Mademoiselle Danvers, et peut-être que vos notes monteron un peut._

**_Lena:_**

_Se lève_

Monsieur, sans vous vouloir vous manquez de respect, votre travail ne consiste en rien à dévaloriser les élèves, vous êtes ici pour enseigner et encourager les élèves.

Et vous avez fait une faute, le résultat du calcul n'est pas de 36,289 mais de 34,216...

**Professeur:**

_Regarde le tableau avec des grand yeux, rectifie tout de suite_

**_Kara:_**

_Merci._

**_Lena:_**

_De rien, c'est normale entre amie _

_Souris_

**_Professeur:_**

_Merci de votre intervention mademoiselle Luthor..._

_Après les heures de cours, c'est l'heure du déjeuné, Lena et Kara se dirige vers la cafétéria._

Elles arrivent devant les amis de Kara et commence à faire les présentations.

**Kara:**

Alors voisi mon cousin, Clark, ma demi-sœur Alex, Mon-El, Winn, Jimmy, Cat, Samantha, mais appel la Sam et Barry.

**Lena:**

Ravie de vous connaître.

**Tout le monde:**

Nous aussi on est content de te connaître.

**Lena:**

Hum... je peux vous présentez mon frère ?

**Kara:**

Oui bien sûr, va le chercher.

Lena va chercher son frère, et reviens 2 minutes après.

**_Lena:_**

_Voici mon frère Lex._

**_Lex:_**

_Salut._

**_Tout le monde:_**

_Salut._

**_Lex:_**

_Bon je vous laisse, je vais avec mes amis, bon à plus Lena._

_Lui fait un bisou sur le front_

_A plus les gars._

**_Le groupe:_**

_A plus._

Après avoir mangé, et discuté avec ses nouveaux amis, Lena les salut, et rentre en voiture chez elle avec son frère.

**Lillian:**

Bon retour à la maison, comment était votre journée ?

**Lex:**

Elle était cool.

_Monte dans sa chambre_

**_Lillian:_**

D'accord...

_Et toi Lena ?_

_Tu t fais des amis ? _

**_Lena:_**

_Ma journée était bien, et oui je me suis fait des amis._

_Grâce à une fille qui s'appel Kara, je l'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'on restera amie longtemps._

**_Dans la tête de Lena:_**

_Même peut-être plus._

_Voilà le premier Chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes._

_Je sais pas quand je posterais la suite, et j'ai hâte de voir vos commentaire (Bon ou mauvais.)._

_A plus gros bisou !_


End file.
